Olympic Love
by nicolleanswers
Summary: Tom Daley x his bestfriend - Zoey Bray. They call themselves 'twin' and never realize that what they feel for each other as evolved into something more than friendship. Sorry for the fail category, TD doesn't fit in any of them so I just guessed.


This will be my first ever Tom Daley fan fiction. I've always admired him, TD, for his good and attractive personality and looks and I thought I'd do this Tom Daley story I have in my mind for ages. Hahaha. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Tom's POV**

I'm probably grinning like a mad clown now, but I don't care! I just qualified for the London 2012 Olympics. All my life, I've been dreaming of this. Well, I've done it before – when I was 14 back in Beijing for the 2008 Olympics but I was just little boy back then. I haven't had my mind straight yet. I had little desire compared with what I have now.

"Congrats mate!" says Jack, who also qualifies for the games.

"Thanks. And congrats too." I replied.

"Won't you talk to Zoey about this?"

Oh yeah, Zoey. It slipped out of my mind. She will also know if she'll get to represent GB for the Olympic Games for badminton today as well. It'll be her first time, so I have to support her and manage to keep her calm because I know that eerie feeling when the qualifying rounds come. I've been there before.

"I will. I'll go now. Bye." I said and sprinted towards the changing room to immediately get prepped and fetch Zoey in Plymouth badminton club where she had her final game. As I was making my way to my car, I texted her that I'll be on my way and told her that I have something to say.

_To: Zoey Bray_

_Hey Z! Got the results, I'll chat with you about that later. I'm on my way, btw. See you! :)_

She didn't reply after a minute or so, which probably meant that she's not yet through with the qualifying games and all. It was only a 20 minute drive from the pool to Zoey's badminton club. I parked my car on the lot and walked to the indoor badminton court building. There're only a few people in the area which made me spot Zoey instantly. She's in casual clothes already. Did she waited that much?

I noticed that she's also looking at her feet, it's like she's sad and/or upset. She didn't even notice me walking in front of her not until I broke the unbearable silence and sat beside her.

"Hey." I said.

She finally looked up with blank expressions on her blue eyes. "Tom…" she managed to say.

"What?" I tell her, full of concern. I swear, she's not like this. Zoey is the loud type of person; something's wrong for sure when she shuts down.

"I got in." she whispered. "I _freaking _got in!" she said out loud, bursting into tears and hugged me tight.

I broke into a laughter. I was happy for her. This is what she always wanted and now, it's finally coming true – slowly and one at a time.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought something's wrong or you didn't get through. You scared me!" I said, pulling away to chat with her. Her face is in deep shade of red, and tears of joy were streaming down her face. I wept them away with my hands, and she smiles.

"Thanks," she said, "and sorry for bothering you. I just… I just can't believe it. You know what I mean?" she said, completely running out of words to say.

"Yes," I chuckled. "Shall we celebrate for this?"

"Only if I'm not paying." she joked.

"Ahh. That's Zoey!" I said.

/ / /

Zoey and I drove to the town to get something to eat **slash **to celebrate. Zoey called her Mom during the drive and I swear I could hear her Mom screaming as well as her brother, John. Zoey often breaks into huge laughter which made me smile too.

"God, they're more excited that I am." Zoey said, hanging up her phone.

"My family used to be like that too. I've had worse, so you're luckier." I said. After a few conversations and teasing, we finally arrived in the town.

"Ah, here we are." I put the car into a halt and moved out to open Zoey's door. I sort of feel to be an old gentleman today for some reason; so I opened the door for Zoey.

"Thank you." says Zoey when I reached her side.

We roamed around that town. Typical window shopping and food tastings, we've done it for ages now! We used to do this especially during summer, in a way we also saved money for the food tastings are delish!

"I like the veggie sausage. It's a shame we already had 5 each. Poor saleslady, all of her products gone to our hungry stomachs." she said, laughing.

"I agree. Well maybe we could get a pack soon. When our Moms go to the grocery, we should tell them to buy that good meat."

We went on like that. Now if you're pondering what Zoey and I are, or what's going on between us… Well we're just close friends – best friends. We've known each other since we had our minds working. Our parents are close friends and we just live next to each other. We're born on the same date – May 21st, 1994 which just makes things extra creepy. Hahaha. We have the same likes and dislikes except on our sports, probably. She's into badminton, and I'm in love with diving.

If you ask me what I think of her, well… She's kind of different from the other girls that I know. She's _very _funny, talkative and understanding. She's also the kind of person that I could always talk to even in 2AM. She's… she's always there for me. No matter what, even if I'm a jerk to her sometimes whenever I don't see her tournaments and all. But she's still there for me, _always _there for me.

My thoughts drifted away when my phone rang for a text message.

_From: Mom D._

_Tom, it's getting late now. I know you're with Zoey. Get her home now and have your dinner. Ben's been waiting for you too about the qualifying news. We're all excited! Keep safe xx_

I quickly replied telling her that we're heading home immediately and we're just here in the town roaming around and spending our time over nothingless. I slipped my phone back to my pocket and saw Zoey who was looking over a stall with vintage cameras on the display.

"Z, we should head home now." I said.

"They're beautiful." she said, not taking her eyes over the cameras.

"Yes… but uhm. We probably should go home now." I repeated causing Zoey to wake her thoughts up and sprinted to the car.

"Come beat me!" she said, over a yard far from where I was froze, standing.

"Oh no, you don't!" I said, catching up.

/ / /

"Thanks for today. I had fun! Good luck to us in the O-Games, twin!" she said, winking at me and closing the car door. I viewed her until she finally reached the front door of their house. I push the gas paddle a little and I was across our house.

Does it look weird that I have to drop her home when ours is just meters away from hers?

* * *

The 1st chapter's up. How was it? Let me know by reviewing. Thanks very much! 3


End file.
